


Not The Teacher Assistant's Pet

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, College/University AU, First Kisses, Flirting, M/M, Smoking, Smoking!Michael, TA!Michael, Teacher's Assistant/Student, Teacher/Student kind of, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam Winchester realizes that he's doomed when he sees the hot, yet somewhat aloof TA Michael Milton walk into his Intro to Law class





	Not The Teacher Assistant's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Have more Michael/Sam.
> 
> Why? 
> 
> WHY NOT?

Sam Winchester sighed as he sat down in his intro to law class, taking a long pull from the triple red eye before reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a padfolio, containing his legal pad and pen, and flipped it open. 

“Did you hear we have a TA for this class?” Tyson Brady asked as he sat down on the other side of Sam. “Man, I hope she’s hot.” 

Sam snorted. “What if it’s a guy?” he asked as he reached back into his backpack for his textbook. 

“Then I’ll hope he’s hot for you,” Brady smirked, nudging Sam playfully. 

Sam snickered. “Dude, I actually like studying sometimes,” he said as two men walked into the crowded lecture hall. Sam will never understand the reasoning behind hundred plus people in a single class. He kept his eyes trained on the men in the front. 

One of the men was shorter, stockier, with dark brown curls and bright eyes. He was also dressed more like a distracted English professor than a law teacher but then again, this was a 100 level class that was held at 8 AM. Sam’s not entirely sure he’d look put together with that in mind. 

The other man. . . oh, he was perfectly Sam’s type. Tall, dark, and handsome didn’t begin to cover it. Thick dark hair that was bordering on black, if it wasn’t actually black. Dark green eyes that seemed to have a hawklike gaze within them. He was broad, with a strong jaw and a nose that seemed to have been carved from marble. He was wearing a suit, a beautiful chocolate brown two piece with a cream colored button down and a tie that seemed to match his eyes. 

Suddenly, Sam’s jeans seemed to be too constricting. 

Brady gave a low whistle. “Look, it doesn’t matter if the handsome guy’s the professor or the TA, I’ll help you fuck that,” he whispered to Sam.

Sam shoved him only half playfully. 

“Hi! Welcome to Law 101,” the disheveled man said while Suits got the papers on the desk together. “My name’s Charles Shurely, I’m a law professor here at Stanford, I teach a lot of the lower level courses, so you’ll be seeing me around. I’m also an author in my spare time. You can call me Chuck, I’m not a guy big on formalities.” 

“Maybe he’ll be an easy grader,” Brady whispered. 

“Highly doubt it,” Sam whispered back. 

“I’m going to let my TA talk for a moment, Mike?” Chuck said, looking at the other man. 

Mike looked up and seemed to have a long suffering expression on his face. Sam knew the expression well. It’s the look he gave Dean every time his older brother called him ‘Sammy’. 

“My name is Michael Milton,” the suited man said quietly. His voice was a baritone encased in chocolate. “I’m a second year law student here at Stanford, and I will be your TA for this course. This means that Charles will teach you the material, but I will be grading your assignments and exams. Should you need help, ask me for aid.” 

Oh Sam wanted to ask him for aid alright. Just aid of a different sort. 

This semester was promising to be an interesting semester. 

 

Sam quickly learned that Michael was a hard, but fair grader, who gave a decent amount of feedback. It didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes and his calm, almost militaristic demeanor balanced out Chuck’s hyperactivity. Sam was also impressed with the fact that if he emailed Michael with a question on an assignment, he was liable to hear back from the older man within twenty-four hours. It was as if the man never sleeps, as Sam knows he’s sent a half rambled email spawned by caffeine asking about an assignment at 3 AM, and the return email would have a time stamp of 5 AM. Did he never sleep? 

“You should write your number on the back of an assignment,” Brady said as the two studied for an exam in the library. 

“I’m not going to get the extremely hot TA fired because I can’t keep my dick in my pants,” Sam hissed. 

“I mean, technically, your dick doesn’t have to leave your pants,” Brady said.

Sam huffed. “Can we get back to studying the differences between patents, trademarks, and copyrights?” he asked.

“In a moment,” Brady said. “I’m still on the question about the FRE.”

“You’re still trying to figure out how many subsections Rule 803 has?” Sam asked with a heavy sigh. 

“Not all of us are Einstein,” Brady said. 

“If I tell you, will you drop me trying to get off with Michael for the rest of our study break?” Sam asked. 

“Deal,” Brady said. 

“There’s technically 24 subsections to Rule 803,” Sam said, “But 803 (24) has been moved and is now a part of Rule 807.” 

“Right, I knew that,” Brady said. “Why ARE there so many exceptions to hearsay?” 

“Beats me,” Sam grunted. “I want to know why a document is considered ancient after twenty years. Now, the differences between patents, trademarks, and copyrights. . .” 

 

It was during Thanksgiving break, while Sam was struggling with writing an IRAC memo, that the conversation between him and Michael turned a little more personal. 

It all started with a fairly innocuous email. 

 

**Michael-**

**I’m having difficulties trying to figure out how to write a clear issue section for my IRAC memo. Do you have any pointers?**

**-Sam Winchester, Intro to Law PLW 101**

 

He received an email back an hour later, but not written in Michael’s usual tone. 

 

**Sammy-**

**Your issue statement should read what your personal issue is. Like whether or not you have an absolute boner for me. Duh.**

**-Mike.**

 

Sam frowned at the email, silently amused and also alarmed. Had he really been that obvious about his attraction towards Michael? However, not ten minutes later he got another email. 

 

**Sam-**

**Apologies about that prior email. My evil little brother got ahold of my phone and decided to reply for me.**

**Your issue statement should read a bit like your conclusion. It can easily be written in one or two sentences and describe the issue of law you are dealing with. Which prompt did you choose?**

**-Michael Milton**

 

Oooohhhh, his younger brother got ahold of his phone? That was interesting. 

 

**Michael-**

**I chose the one concerning Batman’s will as my prompt.**

**I didn’t know you had a younger brother.**

**-Sam Winchester, Intro to Law PLW 101**

 

**Sam-**

**Your issue statement should then concern itself with whether or not there was undue influence involved.**

**I have three, actually. Two of them are absolute terrors and one’s an angel. I hope his older brothers don’t corrupt him.**

**-Michael Milton**

 

There was nothing wrong with getting to know who was grading his assignments, right? Right. Nothing wrong. 

 

**Michael-**

**Thank you, that’s helpful, actually. Do you advise writing the issue statement before or after doing the research?**

**I wouldn’t know what that’s like. I’m the younger brother. So which one messaged me?**

**-Sam Winchester**

 

**Sam-**

**That really is dependent upon the person. I prefer waiting until I’ve done my research to write my issue, but some people like having the issue written down first to give them a guideline of what to research for. I’ve done it both ways and it really is just dependent on the person’s writing style.**

**Gabriel. The one directly below me is Lucifer and the one after Gabriel is Castiel.**

**-Michael**

 

Oh. Michael dropped off his last name in an email? Sam smiled as he typed out another response

 

**Michael-**

**Again, thank you, I appreciate it.**

**I take it you went home for the holidays? And really? Religious parents?**

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**You’re more than welcome Sam. If you have any other questions, feel free to let me know.**

**Yes. I suppose that happens when your father’s name is Joseph and your mother’s name is Magdalene.**

**-Michael**

 

**Michael-**

**Oh, the irony. My brother and I are named after our maternal grandparents.**

**-Sam**

 

The conversation went on like that for hours. Michael told him how hard it was being the oldest, how his mother did her best to wrangle Lucifer and Gabriel. How he enjoyed law school and being a TA for Chuck, who was an old family friend. How Michael was a light sleeper, hence why he had the penchant for replying to emails at all hours of the day and night. That Michael wanted to go into prosecution, and was planning on getting an internship at the D.A.’s office the following semester. 

In turn, Sam told Michael about growing up on the road, eating unhealthy diner food and changing schools every few months. How being the son of a traveling mechanic who would drive crazy distances to show off his 1967 Chevy Impala with nearly all of the factory original guts and kept in near immaculate condition was pretty cool, but also a bit lonely. He told Michael that he wanted to work as a public defender, not concerned about the money but just helping people who needed it. 

It turned out that the two of them had a lot in common, and by the time Sam finally turned off his phone to go to sleep, he had fallen for his TA even harder. 

 

The last two weeks of the semester were brutal. Between all of his other finals and assignments, Sam was about ready to go crazy. 

For instance, he swore Michael was actually flirting with him. In class. Either that, or Sam’s having finals anxiety induced dreams of seeing Michael gnaw on a pen cap or keep those dark jade eyes on his face, hands, whatever was Sam’s. 

But the emails also continued, as Sam continued working on the IRAC that would be worth twenty percent of his grade. He emailed Michael every other day, whether it was to ask about the phrasing of a sentence, or how to do a short cite because holy fuck, he did NOT expect to be citing this case five times in this short paragraph, or something related to that. 

Their emails continued to carry a personal tone as well, asking about the other’s day and making sure that the other was getting plenty of sleep, as the semester was drawing to a close for Michael as well. 

 

**Michael-**

**Is the final hard?**

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**Not too terribly difficult. It’s open book, remember?**

**-Michael**

 

**Michael-**

**I still know half the class will fail.**

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**Sadly, yes. You’re not wrong in that assessment.**

**-Michael**

 

**Michael-**

**Are you being a TA next semester or did you get that internship at the D.A.’s office?**

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**They want me to start in the summer. Do another semester and then do the summer through my third year. I guess that makes sense. Still annoying though. So I’ll be TA’ing. What classes are you taking next semester?**

**-Michael**

 

**Michael-**

**Spanish 2, Advanced Comp, Probability & Statistics, Professional Responsibility & Legal Ethics, and Intro to Psych. **

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**I’ll be the TA for legal ethics. It’s an interesting class. I’ve rather enjoyed it.**

**-Michael**

 

**Michael-**

**I’ll look forward to it, then.**

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**As will I.**

**-Michael**

 

Sam stared at the email from Michael. Did his TA just admit to liking talking with him? 

Well that certainly was a step in the right direction. 

 

**Sam-**

**How many classes do you have left?**

**-Michael**

 

**Michael-**

**Just have your final and a final for Spanish 1. Then I’m able to head. . . I don’t know where, yet. Probably a motel.**

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**Where’s your dad at?**

**-Michael**

 

**Michael-**

**He’s doing a classic car gig in NJ and doesn’t trust Dean to rent a car and come get me. I’ll probably just hole up in a motel, Dad says he’ll be able to pick me up by Christmas. It’s no big deal.**

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**I hope you’ll be okay.**

**-Michael**

 

Concern? Okay, so either Michael was very narrowly toeing ethics, or he was just looking out after Sam as a type of protege. Sam wasn’t sure. 

 

**Michael-**

**I will be. I’m used to it. It’s not a big deal.**

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**As long as you’re sure. Mom wouldn’t mind if I brought you home for a few days.**

**-Michael**

 

Meeting the family? That could be interesting. 

 

**Michael-**

**I’ll let you know if I need that. Thanks, that makes me feel better, knowing I have a plan B.**

**-Sam**

 

**Sam-**

**You’re welcome.**

**-Michael**

 

The final was brutal. Apparently, Michael’s definition of ‘not too terribly hard’ and Sam’s definition were two completely different things. However, Sam knew he wasn’t struggling as bad as Brady, so he took pride in that. 

Even with the book, however, and all of the studying Sam had done, he felt like he handed his five page final to Michael as a failing grade. Michael gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder as Sam left the lecture hall, saying good bye to Chuck on his way out. He should go study for his Spanish final. 

Instead, he went back to his dorm room and promptly took a nap. 

When he woke up, his stomach was growling and there was an email from Michael. 

 

**Sam-**

**Meet me at the back of Chambers at seven.**

**-Michael**

 

Why? Did Sam forget something? No, because Michael would’ve said as much. Michael didn’t often beat around the bush. He was a straightforward, blunt man. 

And why the  _ back  _ of the dining hall? Not the front? 

Sam checked his watch. 6:45. He got out of bed and rearranged his hair before shoving his feet into his shoes and headed out of his dorm room. 

He pretty much ran to Chambers, thankful for his twice a week cardio sessions that he didn’t seem too out of breath. 

Except he was, when he saw Michael in the rich navy blue pinstripe suit and matching tie with an ivory button down from earlier that day. The front was unbuttoned, which Sam wasn’t sure if he had ever seen with Michael standing before, showing off navy blue suspenders, and. .. 

Oh God. 

Smoking a cigarette. 

Granted, Sam typically doesn’t approve of smoking, but in this case, he couldn’t think of a single argument against smoking. 

“You asked to see me?” Sam asked as he approached Michael. Smoking. In a suit. In a secluded part of the campus. 

“I did,” Michael said. “Come a little closer?” 

Sam did so. Michael blew out a smoke ring and got rid of the filter, smashing it against the brick of the building before tugging Sam even closer to him. 

“Have you any idea how much I’ve had to restrain myself from doing this?” Michael breathed softly, hands curling into Sam’s hips. 

“From doing what, exactly?” Sam asked. He was definitely out of breath. 

Michael leaned in and kissed him. 

Immediately, Sam’s arms wrapped around his TA’s neck, moaning softly as he tasted the (admittedly disgusting) cigarette, mint gum, and coffee, and something that seemed to be wholly unique to Michael. 

When they pulled away, Michael’s dark eyes were dilated and hungry and Sam felt like he could just melt away in Michael’s strong hold. 

“Dinner tomorrow?” Michael offered. “Proper date?” 

“Sure,” Sam panted. “I’d like that. But I’d also like to continue this. I just have to get back early- I’ve got my Spanish final tomorrow morning.” 

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Michael teased softly, leaning in to kiss Sam again. 

Sam flushed and smiled. “If this goes further, like it seems like we both want it to,” he said. “How’s that going to affect you being my TA?” 

“Oh, I’ll just get Chuck to grade your papers and a couple of others,” Michael said. “Now. Let’s get you to my car.” 

“Have you been thinking about this all semester?” Sam asked. 

Michael chuckled. “We’re both terrible at reading flirting, aren’t we?” he asked ruefully. 

“We are,” Sam laughed. “Was Gabriel trying to get us together at Thanksgiving?” 

“He was,” Michael laughed. “He and Lucifer conspired to find other ways to tell you the crush I had. I guess little brothers are good for some things after all. Now,” Michael put on a mock serious face as he released Sam from his hold. “Just because you’re with me doesn’t mean I’m going to be any easier on you.” 

“I would expect nothing less,” Sam chuckled as he walked next to Michael, his heart light. “How’s your parents going to take you having a boyfriend?” 

Michael laughed. “Easier than they’ll take Lucifer being an atheist and Gabriel deciding he’s pagan.” 

Sam laughed. 

“Your dad?” 

“He might grumble a bit,” Sam smiled. “But he’ll get used to it, especially when he sees what a gentleman you are.” 

Michael smiled. “Are you hungry?” 

“Starved,” Sam groaned. 

“Sonic?” Michael suggested. 

“That sounds great,” Sam smiled. 

“I promise tomorrow will be more proper,” Michael said apologetically. 

Sam smiled as he playfully bumped into Michael. “We could be eating potato chips off the floor of a camper, and I’d still be happy,” he said. 

Michael made a face. “Cute sentiment, horrid mental image.” 

Sam laughed. “Just like my IRAC memo?” he asked. 

“Let’s discuss that,” Michael teased. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
